


Mirror, Mirror

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren and Aaravos are separated by a mirror, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be pleasurable.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing them, so.. I hope y’all enjoy.

The hour had grown late, though it was impossible to tell from the secret cell deep beneath the castle. On one side of the room, Viren sat in his chair, glass of wine in hand to calm his nerves. Aaravos should return any moment now, and they had plans. 

Soon, Aaravos passed through the doorway on his side of the mirror, his long cloak swishing about him. He looked toward the mirror, raising a brow at the mage before touching one of his own pointed ears. 

Viren complied without question, used to Aaravos’s signals by now. Setting down his wine goblet, he lifted the jar with the aarapod and let the small creature crawl onto his finger. As he allowed it to crawl onto his head, the melodic baritone of Aaravos’s voice filled his ear. 

“Lord Viren, you’re early.”

“No, you’re late,” Viren snapped back, sipping his wine once more as he eyed the elf over the rim. The other, with his stupid smirk, was removing his hood and unfastening his cloak already. 

“You lose track of time when you’re in captivity,” Aaravos quipped back with ease. “You’re still dressed, Lord Viren. Have you forgotten why we are here?”

A flush rose on Viren’s face, and he set his drink down again in silence. His fingers deftly began to unbutton his shirt, a simple top instead of his usually complicated garments in lieu of their activities. He could feel Aaravos’s gaze on him, those eyes like stars shining on a dark night, so enchanting and mysterious. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to strip too?”

Aaravos smirked again, retreating to fetch his own chair. “Impatient, my dear human mage,” he tutted, setting the chair in front of the mirror and taking a seat. “But I will grant your wish,” he assured, letting his robes fall open, his already mostly bared chest now on complete display. 

Viren exhaled shakily, gaze roaming the other’s star kissed skin. Never in his days did he think he would be so attracted to an elf, yet his arousal stirred in his trousers and his heart pounded in his chest. 

“You’re flushed,” Aaravos noted, the stars on his hands sparkling as he trailed his fingers down his own chest seductively. “Continue to undress, Viren.”

Nodding, Viren swallowed thickly and shrugged his shirt off completely. His chest, spattered with a light dusting of hair, was nothing like Aaravos’s. For the briefest of moments, he felt self-conscious about it, but then he heard it. 

Aaravos groaned at the sight of him, his fingers rolling one of his nipples between them. Breath catching, Viren wished that he might pass through the mirror then, that he might replace Aaravos’s fingers with his own. Instead, he mimicked the movement, Viren’s hand stroking his chest before thumbing over the sensitive bud. 

“Ah, not yet,” the elf tutted, “trousers next. I wish to see you fully, Viren.”

“Why should I go first? You’re still clothed.”

That infuriating smirk appeared again, and Aaravos leaned forward toward the mirror, his golden eyes intent on the mage. “Because I told you to,” he purred, seduction dripping in his voice.

No matter how confrontational he wished to be, Viren obeyed without further question. Getting to his feet, he untied the lacing of his trousers and eased them down his hips until they could fall freely to the floor. His cock was already half hard and now on display for Aaravos’s inspection. Taking his seat once more, his bare ass felt cold against the ornate chair, but he didn’t complain. Arravos’s gaze was keeping him warm, after all.

“Good. Now... you may touch.”

Viren’s tongue swiped across his own lips, mouth gone dry at the other’s words. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t taken to his own hand in the past, but this was an entirely different matter. Now, he had an audience. His hand moved slowly, fingers curling around his cock before stroking himself to full hardness. He couldn’t look at Aaravos watching him, not yet, but he could hear the other in his ear, a delighted sigh from the elf making Viren blush. 

When he did chance a glance at the mirror, the elf on the other side had freed his own arousal, and Viren was transfixed. Aaravos’s length was a deep midnight blue, the twinkling of little stars illuminating it from base to tip. Gaze tracing up the elf’s body, his hand stilling in his own lap, he realized that the other was watching him. Viren cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

“Why do you look away from me?”

“I.. don’t know.”

“Then face me, Viren,” Aaravos ordered. 

The mage took a moment to composure himself before looking back to Aaravos, swallowing thickly. This was foreign territory to him these days. “Tell me what to do…”

“You already know what to do,” the elf reminded, lifting his hand to wiggle his fingers before coming to wrap around his own cock once more. As he began to stroke up and down his length, he looked to Viren and raised a brow expectantly. 

Following suit, Viren began to run his hand up and down his own length, moaning softly at the feel of it. He watched as Aaravos built up a rhythm, the elf’s head tilting back as he fucked into his palm. 

“Faster.”

He obeyed, leaning forward as his fingers tightened, hand sliding up and down his cock quickly. Aaravos’s groan filled his ear, deep and insistent, and Viren knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m.. so close,” he admitted, precome coating his hand and his wrist twisted. 

Aaravos loved to see Viren coming undone, his own release beckoning ever closer. Fingers plucking at his nipple, he hissed at the little burst of pain, imagining as if it was the human who dared such a thing. 

“Come for me, Viren. Let me hear you.”

Viren’s head fell forward, eyes closing as he pulled himself to completion, a low whine escaping him as thick, hot seed spurted onto the mirror. He pumped his cock to the last drop, gaze cloudy as he looked back up in time to see Aaravos meet his own end. Their eyes locked as fluid filled with its own stars spilled from the elf until at last he fell back against his chair. 

For a long moment, they both panted for breath, boneless and satiated, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @quinngreyy
> 
> Check out this amazing inspired work!  
> https://twitter.com/Kukumomoart/status/1100182352461000710?s=19


End file.
